What!
by InuyishaNarkitaUmi
Summary: Inuyasha has a twin sister?She's Naraku's niece?


**Relations**

It was a stormy night.And Inuyisha was running blindly through

the forrest.She had upset Naraku,her foster parent.She had

lost her temper,and cut him with her sword.And he swore that

he would kill her.

'_What have I done?Why would I lose my temper like that?_'She asked herself.

Then she tripped.She lay there crying herself out.Then she looked up at the moon.

"Why a new moon?"She asked the sky.On new moons she was a human like her mother,Izayoi.When she was in danger or really mad she was a full-fledged demon like her father,Inutaisho.Then she somehow went to sleep.In the morning she woke up to two people yelling.

"Inuyasha you are just plain old mean!"A girl yelled.

"Well Kagome,if I'm so mean,how come I'm all ways saven' your sorry butt all the time?"Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha SIT!"Kagome yell at the top of her lungs.

Then Inuyasha went plowing into the ground.When he got up they started fighting.

Inuyisha decided that they should stop fighting.So she got up and blew a whistle.

Inuyasha held his ears.

'_At least they stopped fighting._'

Then she walked up to them.Then she saw that Inuyasha looked exactly like her only she had emberal green eyes.

Then Inuyasha drew out his sword.

Inuyisha saw where this was going on,so she held up her hand.

"I don't mean any harm.I really don't want to fight."Inuyisha said while stepping back.

"Where's Naraku?"Inuyasha asked Inuyisha.

"I don't know." she said.

"Lair!_Windscar_!"Inuyasha yelled.

The attack came.Inuyisha easily dodged it.

"What are you doing here?"Kagome asked her.

"All I'm doing is walking around.Then I heard you two fighting.So I deceided to stop you two."Inuyisha explained.

Then a big boomarang came at Inuyisha.She caught it.

"Kagome!Inuyasha!"a girl yelled from a gaint cat.Then the cat landed.

"Here's your boomarang."Inuyisha said while throwing her her boomarang.

"Stupid Demon!"the monk said.

"Windtunnel!"He yelled.Then the palm of his hand started to suck up everything in sight. Something told Inuyisha to use her's.

"Windtunnel times 3!"Inuyisha yelled.Her Windtunnel was 3 times the power of the the monk's. When he was close to being sucked in it she stopped.

"Anyway Demon what are you doing here?" The girl asked.

"One I have a name and it's not Demon.Two I was walking through just like ya'll."Inuyisha explained.

"What is your name?" Shippo asked her.

"Inuyisha." she answered.

"Inuyisha?"Shippo asked out loud.

"Who would name their child Inuyisha?"Inuyasha asked in a smart tone of voice."

"A human and a demon.You got a problem with that Inuyasha?" Inuyisha asked in an angry voice.

Everyone saw her eyes flash red.Then they got scared.

"Myoga would you please stop sucking my blood."Inuyisha said to the flea.

"Sorry Mistress Inuyisha."

"Myoga,what are doing over there?"Inuyasha asked.

"Oh just speaking to your sister."Myoga ansewered.

"I don't have a sister." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, we smell just alike."Inuyisha said.

"We do not."Inuyasha yelled.Then Shippo sniffed Inuyisha then he sniffed Inuyasha.

"Yes you two do."Shippo said.

"And your blood tastes the same."Myoga said.

"Inuyasha,what is your mother's name?"

Inuyasha froze and said,"Izayoi."

"What's your father's name?"Inuyisha asked Inuyasha.

"Well my mom told me that his name was..."

"Inutaisho."Inuyisha interrupted.

"Yeah.How did you know that?"Inuyasha asked her.

"Well my mother's name was Izayoi.And she told me that My father's name was Inutaisho.And she told me that I have two brothers.My half-brother's name was Sesshomaru.And my twin brother's name was Inuyasha."Inuyisha explained.

'_I have a sister._'Inuyasha thought."Inuyisha who's older out of me and you?"Inuyasha asked.

"You are just by 30 minutes."Inuyisha explained.

"So you two are related.No wonder why you two stink just the same."Shippo said while holding his nose.

"Why you little."Inuyisha and Inuyasha said at the same while running after Shippo.When they caught him they started to hit him.

"They are definley related."Sango said to Kagome and Miroku.They nodded in agreement.When Inuyisha and Inuyasha had deceided that Shippo had had enough,they stopped and walked up to the group.Miroku then walked up to Inuyisha.

"Hi my name is Miroku.Would you care to bare my children?"Miroku asked her.

"No thanks."Inuyisha declined politely.

"Okay."Miroku said while rubbing her butt.

"Pervertive Monk!"Inuyisha said while slapping him so fast and hard that it left a bruise on his cheek.

"Nice one.My name's Sango."Sango said while giving Inuyisha a high five.

"Inuyisha,what's the name of your sword?"Inuyasha asked while just noticing her sword.

"It's called Sonseisaiga."Inuyisha said while pulling the sword out.Then they heard an attack.

"_Dragon Strike!_"

Inuyisha dodged it.Then someone came charging for Inuyisha.

"Ha.I've got you now Inuyasha."The person said in Inuyisha's face.He slapped Inuyisha around until she was scared up.

"Sesshomaru what the freak did you do that for?!"Inuyasha yelled.

"No Inuyasha I can handle this." Inuyisha said while getting on her feet.Then Inuyisha's eyes turned red,and her iris was blue.All of her mussles tensed.Her fangs,claws hair,and ears grew longer."So this is Sesshomaru.He's nothing more than a level 36 demon.HA!In this form, I'm right now a level 45 demon.Mom told me that may half-brother would look better,but I can see two of the three children inheirited Chichi-ue's looks and skills."Inuyisha said in a mocking tone of voice.

"_Light whip._"Sesshomaru said as deadly as he could.

"_Poisin Light Whip_."Inuyisha said.It destoryed Sesshomaru's light whip and hit him.

"You may have won the battle but the war has yet to began."Sesshomaru said while looking down at his left arm that was now on the ground next to his feet.And with that he left.

"Whoa, I've never seen Sesshomaru leave with his tail between his legs."Inuyasha said while walking up to his sister.Inuyisha's body then returned to its normal state.

"I did good.Huh?"Inuyisha said to her brother.Then she fell on him.

"Come on,get off me."He said while shaking her.She didn't even twitch.

"Her yokai must have worn her out."Kagome said.

'_It must have._'Inuyasha said while looking at his sister's sleeping form.Then he picked her up bridle style.

"Come on.We need to keep going."Inuyasha said while starting to walk.Nothing really happened that day.When night came,they set up camp.Inuyasha gently put Inuyisha down by a tree.Then he went to get some water.Inuyisha seemed hot to him he thought she had a fever and she did.

"She's probaly feverous from the fight."Kagome said when Inuyasha returned.Then Inuyisha got up and started walking away.

"Inuyisha.Get your fever runnin' self back here." Inuyasha yelled while chasing her.

"Inuyasha!Let me go I gotta find Haha-ue." Inuyisha said when Inuyasha had caught her.

_'It's worse than I thought.'_ Inuyasha thought.Inuyasha had to drag her back to the camp.

"What's wrong with her?" Kagome asked with concerned in her voice.

"She's just delerious."Inuyasha said while trying to put the squming Inuyisha down.

"Try something that your mother used to put you to sleep."Kagome suggested.

_'I can't sing.Oh wait I'll let her listen to my heart.That aways lulled me to sleep._'Inuyasha thought. Then he put Inuyisha up to his chest.Then she calmed down.When she did.They could put the cold water on her.

"Stand back."Inuyasha said while dummping the water in Inuyisha's face.She opened her eyes and looked around herself.

"What did I do?"Inuyisha asked while drying herself off.

"Nothing."Everyone coursed.Inuyisha shiffed the air.

"Inuyasha,do you smell wolf?"Inuyisha asked him.

Then Inuyasha sniffed the air and nodded.Then a wirlwind came,and when it stopped.It reviled a boy.

"Well.Well.Well.Who's this fine lookin' girl?"The boy asked.

"Watch your step Koga.That's Inuyasha's little sister,Inuyisha.And if you don't want Inuyasha mad at you.I suggest that you stop hitting on her."Kagome warned Koga.

"Feh.I can handle myself.Are you sure they're related?"Koga asked Kagome.She nodded.

"Koga,if you even dare think about doing that to my sister.I'll snap your neck in two."Inuyasha threatened.Then Inuyisha pretended to feel hot.

"Inuyasha.I don't feel so good."Inuyisha told her big brother.Then Inuyasha looked at her.She was so pale he thought she would disapper.She winked her eye to Inuyasha.

_'Oh she's going to play a trick on the wolf.This ought to be good.' _Inuyasha thought.

"Koga.If that's your name,can you ...Ugh!" Inuyisha said because

Koga had came up to her and started nuzzling her neck.

"What do you want me to do?"he asked with lust in his voice.Then Koga felt hands grab his neck and start choking him.

"If you don't get off my sister."Inuyasha tightened his grip to underscope his words.

"Stupid Mutt."Koga said.Inuyisha and Inuyasha started growling.

"Don't you ever call my brother a Mutt again.You'll regret it."Inuyisha said.

"Why are you defending him?You're a wolf."Koga protested.

"Half wolf.Half dog.And Half human."Inuyisha and Inuyasha said at the same time.They both punched Koga.Inuyisha punched him in the stomache.Inuyasha uppercut him.

"Inuyasha do you feel a strong arua?"Inuyisha asked him.He nodded.

"_Dance of the Dragons!_" An attack came Inuyisha and Inuyasha got Koga and moved out the way.

_'Oh no not Kagura!'_ Inuyisha thought.

"What do you want Kagura?!"Inuyasha asked.

"I've come for Inuyisha."She said.

"I'm not coming with you,Kagura!"Inuyisha yelled.

"Inuyisha,you can't run and hide forever."Kagura said to her.

"Inuyisha.What is she talking about?"Inuyasha asked her.

"So you haven't told them yet.She has upset Naraku and she is the only one who can let him see the link between this world and the next."Kagura explained.Everyone looked at Inuyisha.

"I do not!" Inuyisha yelled.Then Kagura stepped to the side,revealing Kanna.

"Yes,you do,and you're coming with us."Kanna as her mirror flashed.When it did Inuyisha's eyes went full emberal green.Kanna had put her in a trance.

"Come here Inuyisha."Kanna said she in her usual emtionless voice.

Inuyisha started walking up to her,when Inuyasha jumped in her way.

"Inuyisha snap out of it.I'll rather be sat 100 times before I let you go to Naraku.Now wake up!"Inuyasha yelled while shaking her.

"Kagura give Inuyisha one fans."Kanna whispered to her.Kagura

nodded and threw Inuyisha one.

She caught it and said,"Inuyasha,I see you're still as dumb as ever." but it wasn't her voice,it was Naraku's.

"Where are you Naraku!?"Inuyasha yelled.Naraku pulled himself out of Inuyisha.When he was there he went behind Inuyisha and Kagura.Inuyisha handed her her fan.Then she drew out her sword.

"_Dragon Twister!_"Inuyisha yelled.

"_Dance of the Dragons!_"Kagura yelled.

"_Backlashwave!_"Inuyasha yelled.

"_Dragon Strike!_"Sesshomaru yelled.

Inuyisha's and Kagura's attacks got destroyed.Inuyisha got hit with the _Backlashwave_.Kagura got hit with the _Dragon Strike_.Inuyisha was badly bruised.Kagura didn't even have a scratch on her.

"Mistress Inuyisha!"Fyoga yelled while getting on Inuyisha.Then Fyoga sucked Inuyisha's blood.Inuyisha kicked and sceamed,her body was being controled by Fyoga.Inuyisha turned to Naraku.

"_Iron Reiver Soul Stealer!_"Inuyisha sceamed,and she attacked Naraku.When Naraku was on the ground,Kagura attacked Inuyisha.

"Stupid Demon!"Inuyisha,Inuyasha,and Sesshomaru yelled at the same time.

"_Tri!Dog!Attack!_"The three of them yelled.They circled Naraku,Kagura,

and Kanna.

"_Light Whip!_"Sesshomaru yelled.

"_Iron Reiver Soul Stealer!_"Inuyasha yelled.

"_Blades of Blood!_"Inuyisha yelled.Sesshomaru's attack held them together,while Inuyasha's and Inuyisha's attacks almost killed them.

"We'll met again.Just you wait."Naraku promised before Kanna,Kagura,and himself all disappered.

"Did Sesshomaru,Inuyisha,and Inuyasha just work together?"Kagome

asked everyone.They all nodded.

"You got a problem with that?"Inuyisha asked her.Kagome quickly shook her head.

"Ahh!"Inuyisha said while holding her body.

"Inuyisha!"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said while coming to her side.

"I can handle this.Healtious."Inuyisha said before she started to glow red.Then her body was healed.

"See?I told you."Inuyisha said.They all laughed.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A young girl called.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"A toad demon yelled.

"Rin.Jaken.What are you two doing here?"Sesshomaru asked them.

"Sesshomaru.Hold still."Inuyisha said while putting his left arm back in its place.

"You can't stick it back."Sesshomaru said in his usual cold voice.

"Come on Sesshy.It'll work.Trust me.Retatous."Inuyisha said while everyone snickered when she said "_Sesshy_".

"What's so funny?Kags,Shego,Moku,Popo,Inu,jack,and Rinny."Inuyisha asked while giving all of them a nickname.It was Sesshomaru's turn to snicker.

"What?!"They all asked.

"You all heard me correctly." Inuyisha said while baring her teeth.

"Mistress Inuyisha!You're okay."Fyoga said while hugging Inuyisha's

nose.

"Of coruse I'm okay.Why wouldn't I be?" Inuyisha asked.

"Well for the fact that you were close to dying."Fyoga answered.

"Shut up."Inuyisha said while getting in an annoyed voice.

"I can see how she's related to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru."Koga whispered to Kagome.

'_If I could sit him._'Inuyisha thought.Inuyisha heard something.She barked,and growled a code to Sesshomaru.He barked and growled a reply.

"What are you two saying?"Inuyasha asked them.

"Nothing of importance to you."Sesshomaru said.Inuyisha got in a fighting stance.Then she moved closer to the way in which the sound came.She walked over to a bush,and was pulled into it.Later,sounds of whimpers could be heard.Inuyisha came back breathing very heavy.

"What's wrong?"Inuyasha asked her.She whimpered and collasped.

"What did she say?"Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru.

"All she said was...Run...Coming...Kill."He said.

"What do you think she meant by that?"Kagome asked.Inuyisha's body started to pulsate.

"I think she meant,'All of you run,before I go Demon and kill you all."Inuyasha said.That was enough for everybody ran in different directions.Inuyisha got up and followed Jaken's scent.She saw him and pinned him into a tree.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"The little toad demon yelled.

"_Iron Rever Soul Stealer_!"Inuyisha yelled while slashing Jaken.Then the staff of two heads let loose a flamethrower.

"Idoit Toad.Did you not noticed that I have on the robe of the fire-rat?"Inuyisha asked it.

"Is she gone Master Jaken?"Rin asked from behind a tree.Inuyisha zipped behind her.

"Peaka Boo.I see you."Inuyisha while scaring Rin out her dress.Inuyisha backed Rin and Jaken to a huge tree.Inuyisha was ready to slice them,but someone caught her arm.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"Rin said.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"Jaken yelled.Sesshomaru put Inuyisha's arms behind her back.

"Inuyisha snap out of it."Sesshomaru said.Inuyisha stuggled until Sesshomaru bit her ear.

"OW!"Inuyisha howled.

"Is she okay?"Rin asked.

"I will be as soon as Sesshomaru lets go of me."Inuyisha said.

"Sorry Inuyisha.It was the only way to calm him down."Sesshomaru said.


End file.
